


The Greatest Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Love, Oh yes, Other, Skeletons, love me, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is mute by choice, and uses sign language . All their friends learned sign language so they could talk to them. Frisk is having trouble figuring out what to get their friends for christmas. Adorableness ensues. *also skeleton kisses to sans k thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

Ahhh christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. For most people, anyways. For Frisk it was just stressful. Figuring out presents to get their friends had never been their strong point, and now they had a whole bunch of new friends to buy for? It was hell. Frisk lets out a silent sigh as they wander through the mall, eyeing all the shops with disdain. What would their friends want?

As they wandered aimlessly throughout the mall, they slowly began to lose hope. Frisk texts Sans to come pick them up.

Frisk: Hey Sans, can you come pick me up from the mall?

Frisk: My trip didn’t turn out well :c

Sans: sorry to hear that kiddo.

Sans: i’ve got an idea.

Frisk stared at their phone in confusion. What did Sans mean by that? They stared out at the sunset angrily glaring at all the happy shoppers as they passed him with the fruits of their successful shopping. When Sans popped up next to them, encompassed in the blue flames that signified his magic was inaction, Frisk barely noticed. They gave a quick wave before Sans grabbed their signature purple and blue striped shirt and whisked them back to Toriel’s home.

‘What did you mean by ‘you’ve got an idea’’ Frisk signed quickly, waiting expectantly as Sans slowly registered what they were ‘saying’. He gave his signature smirk as he plopped onto Toriel’s armchair. “Oh, only the perfect Christmas gift for all of your friends.” Frisk gasps silently and signs excitedly, much too quickly for Sans to comprehend. “Calm down, kiddo. I can only read so quickly.” Frisk nearly groans and motions ‘What is it?’ extremely slowly with their fingers. Sans white pupils roll in the darkness that is his eyes sockets and he motions for Frisk to come close.

He whispers his idea in Frisk’s ear and Frisks eyes widen and their face is dusted lightly with a blush. They shyly sign ‘I don’t know if I can do that..’ with their fingers and Sans scoffs very loudly. “Of course you can, you’re a bone-afide genius!” He chuckles at his own joke as Frisk glares silently. They hit their Skelly boyfriend's arm and cross their arms, looking away. Sans would have pouted his lips, if he had any, and leans over throwing his bony arms over their shoulders. “C,mon babe, don’t be like that! I’ll let you wear my jacket~” Sans wiggles his eyebrows and used his magic to make them face him and he kisses them lightly.

Frisk groans and throws their arms up after the kiss has ended, a sure sign of giving up. Sans fistbumps the air and wiggles in his seat. Frisk giggles silently and rolls their eyes. ‘Nerd Nugget’ they sign. ‘Dork Blanket’ Sans signs back, a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

-Time Skip To Christmas Through The Power Of PAPYRUS’S SPAGHETTI -

 

Frisk was nervous. They glanced down at their generic santa costume in disdain. How could they have let Sans convince them to do this? Just as they were about to chicken out, Alphys and Undyne’s song ended and they walked off the stage. They take a final deep breathe and walk off the stage. They hear a quiet gasp from their friends as they shyly look out at the crowd. They look down at Sans and see him blow them a kiss. Their cheeks flush and they begin, in a quiet, scratchy voice.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

The crowd is silent and Frisk felt them self tear up. They go to back away and they hear a familiar voice join in from the crowd.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.**

Frisk’s head shoots up as Sans walks onto the make-shift stage and smile lightly, their voices mingling as they sing the next verse together.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_ **

**_There is just one thing I need_ **

**_And I don't care about the presents_ **

**_Underneath the Christmas tree_ **

Frisk’s voice becomes smoother as they begin to sing happily with their lover.

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas Day**

Frisk giggles as Sans picks them up and twirls them around weightlessly.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you You, baby_

They both begin dancing around the stage with vigor, Frisks quiet voice now loud and tinged with joy.

**Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

Sans sings this part by himself, winking at Frisk with a smirk on his face at the ‘mistletoe’ mention.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

Frisk signs the words for reindeer, making Sans giggle this time.

**_'_ ** **_Cause I just want you here tonight_ **

**_Holding on to me so tight_ **

**_What more can I do?_ **

**_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you You, baby_ **

As they sing together, Sans hugs Frisk from behind, rocking back and forth gleefully.

_Oh, the lights are shining_

_so brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children’s_

_laughter fills the air._

Frisk slips out of Sans’s grip, twirling around like a child.

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**

Sans sings the lyrics with such emotion Frisk stops for a second to stare at him with a single eyebrow raised, and Sans merely shrugs shyly.

**_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_ **

**_This is all I'm asking for_ **

**_I just want to see my baby_ **

**_Standing right outside my door_ **

**_Oh, I just want you for my own_ **

**_More than you could ever know_ **

**_Make my wish come true_ **

**_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_ **

**_You, baby All I want for Christmas is you, baby_ **

**_All I want for Christmas is you,_ **

**_baby All I want for Christmas is you,_ **

**_baby All I want for Christmas is you, baby_   **

They sing the final lyrics together and just as the last ‘baby’ fades out, Sans twirls Frisk towards him and kisses them deeply. Frisk can hear cat calls from the crowd, and a rose bouquet hits their leg, probably Mettaton, but Frisk doesn’t care. When they finally pull away, Sans stares into Frisk’s eyes and smiles. “You did good kid” Frisk smiles widely and leans in so their foreheads are touching. ”Merry Christmas Sans. I love you.” Hearing this from Frisk for the first time brought tears to his eyes. He smiled, chuckling quietly.

.

.

.

“Love you too kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale does not belong to me. All I want For Christmas does not belong to me. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had a lot of fun reading this! I love y'all!


End file.
